


Depths of Love

by fluffy_papaya



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Get it?, M/M, Pirate AU, So fair warning, Someone gets stabbed, and its pretty descriptive in them being stabbed, but otherwose, ohmie boy is a shark, siren au, the ohm fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_papaya/pseuds/fluffy_papaya
Summary: The feared pirate lord, Captain Cartoonz, calls a siren to strike a baragin. It's not their first one.





	Depths of Love

The stories were varied. Most said the sirens had irresistible voices. Others claimed they could shapeshift. One infamous sea shanty had a line that told of a siren crying so hard the sky cried with her.

Whatever the tale, Captain Luke had heard it. And he was ready to put it all to use.

“Are you sure about this?” His right hand man, Jonathan, stood a ways back from the rocky edge. The water lapped at the stone, casting strange reflection on his fearful face.

“I’m sure, Jon.” He drew the knife he had crafted himself, sharpened to a point and heated together from 10 pearls. The myths had been specific, which he was grateful for. “I’ve dedicated three years of my life to finding this siren: I’m not gonna give up now.”

Jonathan presses his lips in a straight line. “I’ll give the order to fetch the prisoner.”

A few minutes later, after Jon had yelled at some of the crew, the bring the prisoner forth. He whipped his head, searching for an exit. There were none to be found that didn’t involve death.

“Bring him here, boys.” Luke waved.

The man kicked and screamed, all the way till he got to the shallow water. His feet kicked up droplets as he was held in place by Luke’s crew.

“Now, now.” Luke tsked. “The magic is supposedly more potent if you put up a fight, so the real way to protest would be to lie still.”

The man is still screaming, sand coating his legs. Luke lays the knife against his stomach.

“I’m a firm believer of letting a man die with his own words on his lips,” Luke raises an eyebrow. “So any last words?”

The prisoner glares at him, spitting into the water. “Fuck you, pirate.”

“Not the words I would have chosen, but each man to his own.” And with that, Captain Cartoonz, the most feared pirate lord in any ocean, plunges the knife into the man’s stomach, pulling it out swiftly so his men can shove him into the water.

The man is submerged, blood starting to color the water red. The man still lives, and he starts frantically swimming through his own blood to make it to the surface.

He doesn’t make it far before a tan hand snatches his leg and pulls him down.

His crew starts to murmur under their breath. Jon, Gorilla, and Squirrel all watch with bated breath.

Cartoonz is standing in the water, bloody water lapping hungrily at his boots. The pearl knife hangs by his side, droplets running down the edge and into the cove.

The ocean fascinates him. He’s been in water before, he knows how you can’t hear anything when you’re submerged. He’s never tried to listening when above the water, however.

A muffled scream cuts through the water, a mixture of the depths and and reflecting light obscuring the one-sided battle under the waves. They all know what’s happening.

When the water parts to let someone submerge, it’s not the man they pushed under.

This man has sopping wet brown hair plastered to his face, strong cheekbones dripping with water. His neck has a set of gills affixed to it, sealing themselves shut when he makes it above the water. The myths are wrong in one sense, it seems. Rather than the scaly tail of a fish, the sleek gray skin of a shark is replacing the man’s legs. If it weren’t for the tail, he’d assume he was a regular man.

But it’s his eyes that catch the captain’s attention. They’re a pale white, no visible pupil or iris. The siren’s head swings towards him.

“Hello, Captain.”

Half a dozen guns are immediately pointed at the siren. He hisses a laugh.

“Tell your crew to put their weapons away, Captain.”

Luke, stone-faced, calls out. “You heard the siren. Weapons away.”

With a grumble, his crew obeys. His three commanders never drew them, looking like this was a normal day for them.

“Now that that’s over, let’s talk, Ohmwrecker.” Names have power here. Even if it’s not the siren’s real name, its what he’s addressed as by those who know him. The Ohmwrecker smiles. His teeth are jagged, as shark-like as his bottom half.

“You’ve learned a few things since we last met.” The siren drags himself onto a rock jutting sharply out of the water. “Tell me, was it worth it?”

“You tell me, fish. You’re the one who stole my soul.”

“In exchange for your silly map. That’s not stealing, thats business.”

“Whatever it is, I come to make another deal.”

The Ohmwrecker strokes the edge of the rock. “I’m curious. What could a soulless pirate captain have to offer me?”

The Captain looks to his crew. “I would prefer if y’all stepped outside for this part.”

He loves his crew, more than he could love anyone else. So it aches a little to see them leave the cove, sending concerned looks his way. Jon is the last to leave, baby blue eyes reflecting the cove water.

And then it’s him and the siren.

“So, Captain Cartoonz. Luke. Sailor of the Seven Seas, and the Sea of Hell.” The Ohmwrecker leans forward, a wicked smile gracing his face. “What else do you have to offer me, and for what?”

“One of my crew is sick.” Luke is not one to bat around the sail. “Terminal. Some kind of disease, and we don’t know what it is, nor can we risk taking him to a physician.”

“The young one?” Of course the siren knows. “He reeks of a sickness. You want a cure for him?”

“Yes.”

The Ohmwrecker slides off the rock and into the bloodstained waters, until he reaches the dip in the cliff. He looks up at the pirate with those odd eyes.

“And what would you offer me, in return of an unfindable cure for a unimportant pirate orphan?”

Luke casts his eyes downward. His reflection is just now being overtaken fully by the blood of the man he sacrificed. “Myself.”

He can feel the silence pressing in on him. He risks a glance.

The siren is looking at him plainly.

“I know how your life spans work.” Cartoonz finds himself rambling. “Someone of my age would last you centuries; maybe even milenia. So, take me, and save the kid.”

Silence is still pressing against his eardrums.

“You’re known, even in my world, as the most bloodthirsty pirate. You slaughter without question. You steal people’s lives.”

Luke sags. “So you won’t take the deal.”

“When did I ever say that?” 

He snaps his head up. The siren has pulled himself into the shallow water, and he watches as the shark skin starts to melt away.

When the siren stands on two legs, he reaches for Cartoonz’s face. “Like last time?” He says.

Cartoonz nods and closes his eyes.

When their lips connect, it’s three years all over again. It’s like kissing the sea. It’s melancholy, and sweet, and he finds himself lingering after he leaves the kiss.

But he’s still alive.

He opens his eyes in confusion.

“For a pirate lord who will sacrifice himself for a child? I’ll give this freely.” The Ohmwrecker whisper.

And then he’s gone.

Cartoonz touches his lips. He feels… feeling again. He knows, on an instinctual level, that his soul is back in his body.

He hears yelling outside of the cove. It’s happy, celebratory.

Luke smiles at the ocean. He bows.

“Thank you.” He whispers, and then he’s leaving.

A pair of milky white eyes lift themselves from the water.

“Long live the Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmhmh ohm's newest depth video inspired me for sum ohm shark so here we are  
> enjoy


End file.
